Harry Potter: The Illusion
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: On that night, The Dark Lord was vanquished, leaving two heroic boys. One was claimed to be the "Boy Who Lived" of Magical Britain, and the other was to be forgotten, rotting in darkness. Years later, a boy has been hired to protect a girl.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its subsequent story plotline, merely the design of "Talon"

* * *

"This…job, as you would call it, is dangerous, most likely lethal. My enemies will not be forgiving, and they will hunt those down who have associated with me. Despite this, are you willing to go through the contract?"

Ko Chang was a man who held great power and influence, perhaps comparable to Lucius Malfoy of England, although his own power was centered in Magical Asia. His daughter, Cho Chang, wielded the same power that flowed in him and his wife's body. Magic.

Being a daughter of a man who held great political, magical, economical power and was the Minster of Magic for Taiwan, she was bound to be targeted. Her previous bodyguards, who had posed as butlers had all died due to assassins, and Ko had repaid their services with considerable payments towards their families, although now none dared to take the challenge anymore.

He required a new bodyguard, whom was skilled enough, clever enough, powerful enough, and brave enough to protect Cho, hopefully without paying with their own life. This was what led him to meeting the...person in front of him.

Looking no older than fourteen or fifteen, his glowing green orbs bore into his own brown eyes.

"I accept."

Even his tone was empty, devoid of any emotion.

"The Cho family, although not to boast, speaks of a great line, back to the Han Dynasty. You have heard of Zhang Fei? The great brother of the Warlord Liu Bei?"

He nodded.

"It is from there that we can trace our line. Our family business, although changing over the years, keeps coming back to fighting. We are fighters, and it has always been our blood. Even though now we specialize in potions and alchemy, our fighting prowess has never been underestimated. Yet my daughter remains ignorant of this fact. It is my wish that you, while protecting her at Hogwarts, that you also teach her the basics of combat."

The boy frowned, the first signs of emotion appearing on his face.

Ko continued on, pushing aside the implied rejection that the boy exuded.

"I have…heard of your world, and you are legendary, even in the world of mercenaries and in our society. You have conducted near impossible feats, and letting Cho even having a speck of your skill would settle my worries."

"Perhaps I will teach her. Perhaps I will not. But it is curious that you use the word fighting, not dueling." The boy's tone had turned not changed, still remaining cold and calm.

Ko snorted derisively. "Dueling is for those who fight for glory. What we call fighting is fighting for survival."

"I see." A tint of respect was detectede.

"This year, Hogwarts School of Wizards and Witchcraft are hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year – a tournament that would easily let assassins in. Although Dumbledore is powerful, even he may slip at times. It would ease my mind if you taught her over the year."

"Dumbledore is powerful, and the wards at Hogwarts even more so. I doubt there will be need to teach her."

Ko let a ghost of a smile flit over his face. "Very well. I have already conversed with Albus Dumbledore on the matter of your enrolment. He gladly agrees, but he wishes to meet you on September 1st."

"So, the terms of the contract are that I protect your daughter for three years, until she has completed her education. For each year of protection, 100,000 galleons will be deposited for the service. I am, preferably, to develop an amicable relationship with her, and if required, to teach her the basics of fighting. Is that all?" The boy concluded softly.

"Additionally, there is one more thing. She has mentioned that an upperclassmen, a Cedric Diggory has expressed desire to court her. I would like it for you to see it to not happen."

The mercenary raised an eyebrow.

"Would your daughter be accepting of this? Her father meddling in her safety and her romantic affairs? And on top of that, a stranger, turns out to be your godson? A little too thick, don't you think?" The boy's tone had turned curious, with the slightest hint of mocking.

Ko smiled wryly. "My daughter when pushed has the fury of a Kirin. Nonetheless, I would gladly suffer through her anger just to see her safe. Cedric Diggory is an unknown card at this point. It is too dangerous."

The boy inclined his head, the first signs of respect. "A good man dabbling in politics is hard to find. A good father is even harder. But before the contract, I require something of you, Minister."

"Of course, the money paymen-"

"What I require, is a promise from you."

Ko narrowed his eyes, before his lips curved into a cold smile. "A promise for what?"

The boy's lips were now carved in a cruel smirk.

"For you to allow me to utlitize whatever that is necessary to deal with those that endanger your daughter's life."

"Do as you wish."


	2. Chapter 1: The Black Butterfly

Chapter One: The Black Butterfly

Cho Chang was a beautiful girl of Asian heritage, and was considered to be one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, for her beauty, charm, charisma, athletic ability and intelligence. Placed in Ravenclaw House, she quickly shone among her peers for her intelligence, and her body was the subject of many wet dreams in Hogwarts.

However, she was a teenage girl, and prone to any girl, the concept of romantic relationships had always interested her.

Now that one of the more popular and handsome men considered in Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory had shown a romantic interest in her, her father had stepped out and gently asked her to reconsider.

In other terms, the relationship was forbidden.

On top of all that, her father had even asked her to take care of his godson, as he would be transferring into Hogwarts for three years! Her father was really full of himself!

Fully intending to stop with his atrocious thinking, she had marched up to his office. Knocking, she heard a "Come in!", as she opened the door wildly before narrowing her eyes at the stranger that whirled around to face her.

* * *

The girl in front of me narrows her eyes at me as I quirk up an eyebrow. The glamour charm should've held, thus I should be perceived to resemble someone of Asian descent.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ko Chang, mirth hidden in his eyes before he coughs deliberately. "Cho, this is my godson, Xin Chao of Hong Kong. Xin, meet Cho."

Inclining my head towards her, I see that her eyes narrow even further before being completely wiped away and the rearrangement of her facial features, a wide smile and free from any terrors of the world.

From what I see, she is the same age of me, 15 years old, and from her wand, 11 inches, unicorn hair and maple, hinting in potential in healing and defensive spells, possibly curses and wardbreaking. Great athletic ability as a Quidditch player from what I've heard.

She turns to her father. "Father, why don't I take Xin on a tour, and get to know each other better before dinner?"

The girl is good. For a child.

That ploy was so pathetic to see through.

Ko's gaze flickered to my own where I loose a small nod before turning back to Cho and voicing his agreement.

"Follow me, Xin. I know just of a perfect place to spend the time."

Chuckling slightly, I reply silkily. "I do not wish to waste your time…"

Her eyes narrow again, yet her tone was as cheerful as before.

"It will be my pleasure, Xin."

* * *

Upon reaching the balcony, I notice her finger her wand, her shoulders stiffening and a slight quickening of her pace.

Good, but not good enough. A shame that I am unable to teach her the hard way.

In the next second, her wand is under my chin and straight at my Adam's Apple.

"I know you aren't here because of that silly godson reason. Father has been wary of everyone since his election to Minister, and just because you claim to be his godson doesn't mean he trusts you, even with that silly facade he puts up. Our previous butlers have also been disappearing rapidly, with the excuses of family reasons, important meetings, health reasons. All which sound illogical. Thus, that leaves us with two conclusions."

"And thus what have you concluded, Miss Chang?" I gaze over the balcony, overlooking the garden, filled with herbs and exotic plants. A few of these I would have killed to use years ago. Now, although a part of my heart aches with desire to ...liquefy them, I stop myself.

It would be a bad impression on the family. Perhaps I can convince them to sell them to me after the contract.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The girl, Cho was increasingly red in the face. I note down in my mind e _motionally unbalanced_. That would need to be corrected first.

I glance back at her. "And thus, what have you concluded?"

"I know father is not stupid." It seems that she is also an attention-whore, requiring attention only for her. At least she has some brains in there.

"The previous butlers are likely guards, dead in their service to protect our family. He knows that no one else dares to take the challenge. Thus he has found you. To protect me for 3 years, until I am finished with my education. It was at my mother's insistence that I go to Hogwarts, since Father always wanted me to attend the Academy of Magicks."

"Very good." I clap sarcastically. "So?"

"Confirm my suspicions, Xin Chao, or I will make sure you regret it. Painfully."

Smiling at her, I slowly reply. "My name is Xin Chao." She nods encouragingly. "And you have already been disarmed."

I wave her wand in front of her and she grits her teeth.

Tossing her wand back to her, I turned my head and walked back to the dining hall as I leave one last remark.

"A wonderful discussion, Miss Chang."

* * *

Ko immediately moaned after we entered his study. "Is my acting really that bad?"

After the wonderful dinner, Ko had asked me to go to his study, under the guise of "discussing the matter of attending Hogwarts." His wife, Lynne Chang nee Lee, had hidden mirth as she looked at how the girl had glared at me all night. Speaking of the girl...

"Yes."

Ko smiled depressingly. "You certainly don't hold back. However, it has been a long time since I've seen Lynne so amused by Cho's antics. I hope you've done nothing...with her." At this point, his tone was amused.

"Relax. There can be nothing going for me and her. It is impossible." I catch a flicker of grimace on his face. Did he truly expect something to come out of this contract except for the gold?

"So, how was the interrogation?"

"Nothing much. She was already wary of me when we were introduced, even more so when I disarmed her . Your daughter has wit, but not the skill to match it."

Ko's corner of the mouth tugged upwards. "Your wit and skill are impressive for one so young, thus I'd kindly ask you to not compare yourself to my daughter."

"My most insincere apologies." This time, a hint of a smile truly flitted on my face.

"That emotionless act at first...was that all an act?" Ko's tone had concern, but I could of course, feel the hidden intent to pry at more secrets.

"Perhaps it was. Perhaps it wasn't. Regardless, it doesn't matter." Traces of humor gone, I look straight into his eyes.

Ko smiled grimly. "Perhaps I shouldn't pry into this too much, but as a father foremost, it is rather depressing to see a child with such emotions, especially when someone so young."

I chuckle, a sound which sends Ko wincing. "Power comes at a price. Mine just comes higher."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, International Confederation of Wizards, and also the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was deep in thought.

The current Tri-Wizard Tournament, re-established after so many years took place in Hogwarts, was one of the busiest and most annoying things. Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic had all but demanded that it took place at Hogwarts, and if not for himself being there, Cornelius would've found himself in a very awkward situation.

Thankfully, there had been no other major outbreaks, other than that only 5th and above years above were able to participate, clearly putting Fudge on a pedestal. Karkaroff had clearly done that to spite Fudge, because of the "Boy Who Lived", who was going to be a 4th year, and Madame Olympe, as calm as she may be, was also annoyed at the Minister's tendencies, and had supported him, all of them fully knowing that only 7th years would be chosen.

Fudge had spluttered incoherently at the declaration, but had grudgingly accepted since he couldn't really do anything else.

Speaking of the Boy-Who-Lived...

Christopher Charles Potter was not magically inept, but he was average of the average. He had displayed no inclination for any particular magical ability except for transfiguration and charms, and only because of his parents tutoring him.

In first year, when Voldemort had possessed Quinirus Quirrel, Christopher was being toyed with and it was only due to this fact that saved him. In second year, Dumbledore didn't wish to take any chances and had brought down the entire bathroom along with a team of Aurors.

In his third year, Peter Pettigrew had escaped, and despite Remus teaching him, the boy was unable to produce even a spectre of an animal, merely mists of the Patronus Charm. In the eyes of others, it might be acceptable, perhaps even exceptional for a thirteen year old to do so, but for the person that was going to battle Lord Voldemort, this did not bode well. And this year, hopefully, it would all go right. Let the boy catch up on his studies, perhaps he might even ask a favour from Alastor so he could be trained.

Grimacing at the thought of the brother of Christopher, he lowered his head in shame...

Harry James Potter, the scion to House Potter, presumably alive by the Family Tree, but had long disappeared at the age of 8. 1 year older than Christopher Potter, he had suffered the consequences of his brother being the "Boy Who Lived". Neglected for almost all his life, Albus had tried to be there for him. However, a love of a grandfather could never replace the love of a parent, and he had soon left.

He had run from his own family, a family that was meant to support and love him.

Albus could still remember the day as though it were yesterday. That day, the Potters had floo'd him to say that Christopher had displayed his first magical ability, by breaking Lily's favorite vase. At the age of 7, it was quite uncommon, because most magical children displayed it at the age of three to four. He idly noted it was perhaps due to the magical backlash from defeating Lord Voldemort.

Congratulating their family, he had looked around to try and see Harry, but there was no sign of him. Excusing himself politely, he had gone upstairs to Harry's room, only to see a note with a single word.

 _Goodbye._

Albus could feel tears forming as he remembered the note. The note that was pinned on the corner of his desk, reminding him every day of his past failures.

The grief that had welled up in his chest soon turned to anger, as he summoned the note with a wave of his hand. Summoning his magic, he let loose pressure as he glared at the Potters, saying three words "Harry is gone" and he left, unable to bear with the Potter's for now.

The Potter adults had been crushed. Devastated. Those weren't even the correct words to describe their mental state, as they finally realized they had put Harry through 7 years of mental torment, not even acknowledging him, merely ignoring him every time. James had aged, considerably as weeks went on with no trace, and Lily had withdrawn into herself, losing the bright spark that she had when she knew about magic.

It seemed the fame of being the "Boy Who Lived" parents had caught up to them, and now that their scion, their first-born was gone, they finally realised what had they truly done.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley knew of their transgressions, but being the loyal friends they were had forgiven them, after a good punch to the face for James and a slap for Lily. Together, the foursome slowly brought James and Lily out of their depression. Alas, there were few that refused to forgive.

Frank and Alice Longbottom had refused, only relenting when James had literally kidnapped Frank to explain, thus starting to improve their strained relationship. Minerva McGonagall was one of the people who refused to forgive, and it was always tense as Minerva glared at Lily every staff meeting.

And as for Christopher's reaction to his brother...it was less than desired. James and Lily had furious arguments with Christopher over the subject, and now it was considered a taboo to talk about Harry.

Forcing the memories out of his mind, Albus glanced at the note and wished the boy luck on his path, wherever he was.

Refocusing himself, he pinched his nose as he had to yet again deal with another owl sent from Cornelius...

* * *

Gazing at the moon, I sense the tattered cloak whistling in the wind, the sneer hidden behind the visage, and the faint hum of a sword being stabbed into the ground.

"Greetings."

I nod at his words. "Talon."

"Phantom."

Turning to look at the knight wreathed in stainless steel armor, I feel the grin behind the sneer. "You and your ridiculous nicknames."

"You are a figment of their imagination brought true." His tone, permanently mocking, has some tint of humor to it. "The worst fears of your enemies have been born into flesh and blood to return justice upon them."

Amused with the banter, I return to the pressing topic. "Enough. I did not call for you, Talon."

"Aye. Hogwarts is based in England. Are you not afraid you will meet them?" The tone, previously laced with humor, was now sharp and calculating.

Them. Father, Mother, and Brother. Words I will never utter in this life again.

"It is of no consequence. Three years, Talon. This is nothing." I turn around and face him directly, emerald irises against emerald orbs of fire.

"It is curious, that you accept a long-term contract...this long, pardon the pun. Is there something that ails you?" This time, I sense genuine concern.

I loose my half-smile reserved for him and a few others. "It is nothing, Talon."

"Very well."

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the moonlit sky. "The moon is beautiful tonight, Talon. It should serve as a fine witness."

I feel his emerald orbs of fire continue to bore into me. "Quite. I hope you have the sense to repair everything before the sun is up."

"The surrounding forest should be of adequate space. What was the record again?"

"Three hundred and forty eight bouts."

"Then, three hundred and forty nine. Today."

I feel his sneer, colder than winter and laced with venom. "I'd like to see you try."


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Hogwarts

Cho was listlessly listening to Marietta Edgecombe, her best friend in Hogwarts prattle on about her summer, occasionally flicking her eyes to her unwelcome guest, who politely smiled and commented on a few of her lines, making Marietta blush.

Great.

Marietta, best friend she may be, was not that easy on the eyes, so she was in eager of some male attention for a change of pace. Looking out the window to gaze at the massive fields of Scotland agriculture, she wondered if Cedric would come by and chat for a few minutes...

* * *

I politely listen on to the girl's companion jabber on about how boring her summers were, and I am constantly being tested as she glances at me from time to time when she does not think I notice. Hearing footsteps, I politely excuse myself to drink a sip from my flask; the cool water extremely refreshing to my sore throat.

Honestly, how do children talk so much without having sore throats?

Hearing a knock, I glance upwards, to see a rather...ugly man, with a rather...unique hairstyle. Not to say it doesn't fit him, the hairstyle meshes well with his face; however he is the man that my main client informed of.

Cedric Diggory. Son of Amos Diggory, a well-known politician and worker in the British Ministry of Magic, and related to Eldritch Diggory, Minister of Magic from 1733 to 1747. From the information Ko Chang provided me with - a seeker, well-built, athletic, has charisma, popularity, and was chosen as the Prefect for Hufflepuff House. Indicates strong magical talent, in both academics and practical. Current 7th year.

Processing all the information in mere seconds, I am amused as Cho immediately flushes, and starts engaging him in small talk, so does the annoying girl, smoothing down her robes in order to appear presentable. It seems though that Cedric Diggory only has eyes for Miss Chang, eyes straying from her face to her body

Cho finally gestures to me. "Cedric, this is an exchange student that my father personally knows and the one I told you about. Xin, why don't you introduce yourself?"

So she is using the common tactic to scare me off - thinking I will be intimidated by such foolishness. Running through sixty strategies in a second, I decide on using reverse psychology. Blinking my eyes towards him, I am pleased to note that a flicker of annoyance settles over his face - No doubt he has never been ignored like this.

The boy nervously comes to me and shakes out his hand "Hi there. I'm Cedric Diggory, 7th year. You're Xin right? Cho's told me all about you."

So not even three days, and he has known of me. Information sure travels fast.

"Xin Chao, fifth year." I hadn't even bothered to stand up to talk to him. His face grimaces in annoyance again. I inwardly all children so emotionally unbalanced?

"Well Xin-"

The compartment door behind him slams open, and I force myself to not instinctively blast everyone in this compartment. Still, my right hand grips my wand tightly, as I am ready to call upon my magic.

In comes a duo of trolls and a single leader of a blonde vampire. The duo, on closer inspection are ugly, fat human beings. However, I sense the feeling of Dark Magic from them. So a pair of amateur Dark Wizards attending Hogwarts? The blonde on the other hand, is merely extremely pale, and by reading his body language I see that he is full of confidence in himself. Why? I do not know.

The girl's companion quickly excused herself, fearfully looking at the blonde boy's back before quickly leaving.

The pale blonde swaggers up to the girl. "Cho. I see you haven't been responding to my letters since the summer. Oh, and it's you, the half-blood Diggory."

Diggory wells up in silent anger, wand out, about to curse him. 12 inches and a quarter, Ash and Unicorn. Speaks of potential in protective magic, possibly healing magic, and a wand that will never change its allegiance. "Malfoy. I, unlike you, am a prefect, and can deduct points for harassment."

Malfoy, presumably Draco Malfoy, scion of Lucius Malfoy, the current head of the Malfoy House. Lucius Malfoy was prosecuted as a Death Eater, later released under the guise of being Imperiused. Holds considerable influence within the Wizengamot of Britain and hold great economical and magical power, similar to Ko Chang.

Both of their wands are out now, and I note down that Malfoy's wand is Hawthorn paired with Unicorn. Again, potential within defensive magic, healing magic and possibly curses, both about to scream out jinxes and hexes.

As I spot Malfoy let loose the Anteolucatia hex at Diggory but instead misdirects it at the girl, I whip out my wand, far faster than their eyes can see and deflect it right back at him.

* * *

Cho swallowed, as she witness the yellow bolt of magic that was originally aimed for Cedric go towards her. She instinctively knew that she wouldn't be able to whip her want out to either block or deflect it, and she hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous.

One. Two. Three seconds has passed before Cho dared opening her eyes, only to see Malfoy sprouting a pair of antler ears. Unable to control herself, she laughed hysterically as Malfoy quickly left, his antler ears glowing red. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle, his goons just dumbly followed him around.

Cedric laughed together with her, and when Cedric had turned around to face Xin, Xin had already sat back down, wand already concealed. Before Cedric could open his mouth, Xin spoke first "Cedric Diggory. There is no need to thank me. Because I did not do it for you. I did it for the girl."

Cedric just uncomfortably rubbed his head "Well, thank you anyway. Anyway, Cho, I should be leaving now for the Prefect Meeting."

Cho just simply gaped at how her guard was scaring Cedric off!

She just mutely nodded, intending to have a word with Xin.

* * *

As soon as Cedric Diggory left the compartment, Cho brought out her wand and points it straight at me...again.

Has this girl already forgotten when I had disarmed her so easily? Or does she just have selective memory.

"I know father-"

"And I have already disarmed you again, Girl. Learn." It seems I will have to break her silly crush first, before teaching her.

As Talon would say, what a troublesome task...

"When will you stop referring to me as girl this, girl that!" It seems the girl was really odd.

By that, I mean incredibly stupid. Using her wand, I utter three words.

" _Petrificus Totalus._ _Silencio_. "

"Your father indeed hired me to protect you. That is all. Congratulations on thinking it out yourself, although if my sudden appearance did not hint at it, I would've been most disappointed in your apparent considerable intellect."

I am as usual, blunt, harsh and cold. Some call this arrogant and rude. I call it straight to the point.

"I have no time to deal with your nonsense. If you do not wish for me here, contact your father to terminate the contract. However, he has hired me for a reason. Do you trust your father? _Finite."_

She is too stunned to speak, only managing a slow nod.

"Then shut up and stop your pathetic whining." My voice now turns warm. "If you cannot trust me, then at least trust your father to keep you safe." She looks chastised now. Stage 3. "Now, leave, unless you want to see a strip dance." Cho's face turns red in an instant, and she quickly excuses herself.

The plan has been set in motion. Part 1, successfully accomplished. We now acknowledge each other and become mutual associates. Part 2, removing that attraction of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

"These robes are quite frankly, disgusting to wear in. I do not see why students have to wear this kind of garb." I comment softly.

Cho giggles "It's because robes are often seen as the traditional attire to perform magic in. I'm surprised that you prefer Muggle clothing."

"Anything would be better than this garb." So, it looks like she recognizes me in a positive matter now.

That was quicker than I expected.

"And your friends? You feel comfortable leaving them?"

"Well, Marietta and Cedric are together in a carriage and I'll join them soon, but I'm under orders to at least see you off in the boats with the First Years first."

"I'm surprised you weren't a prefect. Your father has often boasted of your academic skill." To my surprise, she turns slightly pink in the face, whether or not from embarrassment or anger, I do not know.

"Yes, well Professor Flitwick, that's my Head of House for Ravenclaw, did indeed contact me, but I declined it, because I don't really care, and I'm trying to focus more on studies, instead of a silly prefect badge." she speaks as though she was a princess. Well technically she is, but her body language as she speaks of her skill infers great pride in her accomplishments. "And here we are! Hagrid, the gatekeeper and Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures, will soon ask for the First Years to gather up, and you'll have to be with them!"

"I feel honored that you are jesting at me, although it will be eye-opening to see the grand castle of Hogwarts from a distance."

"Yep! Hogwarts is a really beautiful sight to see, Xin! I'm sure you'll love it here!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore peered to his left, where Lily Potter nee Evans, his Professor for Muggle Studies was sitting, eagerly and nervously waiting for Minerva to call for the First Years, hoping Harry Potter, would turn up. Silently wishing for that hope to come true, yet knowing it would not, the powerful wizard turned his attention towards the First Years...and one soon to be Fifth Year.

Xin Chao. A boy of Asian descent. Confirmed by Ko Chang to be under his care, which meant under his protection.

There were not many cases of exchange students within Hogwarts, nearly over a hundred years since the last case. Who was Xin Chao indeed? At least, tonight was a Friday.

He'd need the weekends to adjust his plans accordingly after tonight's meeting.

Hearing Minerva call out the names, he prayed to Merlin, towards the Gods, towards Lady Fate and Lady Destiny that the one he hoped for would be here.

"Patterson, Samantha"

 _Ravenclaw!_

"Peterson, Peter!"

 _Hufflepuff!_

"Pilkins, Elaine!"

 _Hufflepuff!_

"Rowley, Adam!"

 _Ravenclaw!_

Beside him, he could feel Lily's magic drowning in misery. Patting her hand with his own, it did nothing to calm his own sadness. Another year with no news of Harry Potter.

Lily quickly wipes her eyes, knowing that the students, and especially the first years, must not know of this. Perhaps next year, Harry would come.

Perhaps.

* * *

Christopher Charles Potter, one of the two boys in the "Golden Trio" and was the main leader of it, or as he preferred to be known as "Chris", glances away from his tearing mother while muttering a 'tch' sound.

Hermione Jean Granger, the female in the "Golden Trio", was a highly intelligent person, and was always perceptive. "What's wrong, Chris?"

Chris glared at the table. "Its nothing...its just that when Mom gets like this, I always get angry at _him_ , for tearing our family apart."

"Whose him?"

Ron, the final member of the Golden Trio, sympathetically patted Chris's back. "I forget sometimes you come from the muggle world, 'Mione, but Chris actually had an older brother. He got jealous of Chris hogging all the attention, and eventually ran away. Chris's parents, Mr and Mrs Potter grieved over it, but Chris was able to see that his brother was just an attention-seeking prat."

Hermione gasped in sadness. "That sounds terrible! So where is this brother of yours now?"

Chris just grunted. "He's gone, to Merlin knows where. Let's just forget about him, 'kay?"

Hermione just patted Chris's hand, while Ron was just lustfully fantasizing over Cho Chang.

* * *

Soon, all the first years have been introduced, and I am the only one left.

The witch in charge of calling out names, peered over her spectacles. "Ah, I remember. You are the exchange student from the Academy of Magicks, correct? Xin Chao, come up to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts."

Nodding, I sit on the stool and placed the dirty old hat right above my head.

 _"Ah, what's this? The missing potter boy?"_

I startle in alarm, before recognizing the magic involved. This is Legillmens, but more advanced. Telepathy.

 _"I had no idea that the founders were able to recreate Telepathy of Lord Merlin's time. They truly are the most brilliant wizard and witches of their time._

 _"Of course, Mr Potter, but Dante is now the name you go by, eh?"_

 _"I am to assume that you cannot betray anything you observe in a student's mind?"_

 _"Naturally. Men and women more powerful than Dumbledore have tried, and all have been reduced to nothing more than brain mush. All headmasters know that the Sorting Hat is not to be tampered with."_

 _"Kindly do sort me then. I do feel famished."_

 _"Just like your...birth father. Very well. From what I can see...Hufflepuff no, your profession already denies that. A tossup between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Salazar would kill to have you in his house. Your very nickname embodies all his traits. But I am a hat that chooses to put students where they will do best...and for you, that means..."_

"RAVENCLAW _!"_ The hat roared out. Not many students clapped, since I was still an unknown enigma.

I place the hat down gently on the tattered school, and I recognize the blue and bronze banner at the end of the table. Before I could leave, Albus Dumbledore steps up to speak.

Albus Dumbledore...a name that brings back many memories, some of them good, some of them bad. It matters not now.

"Today, is a grand day indeed. Hogwarts says farewell to the students of the past, and welcomes the new students of the future, while greeting the students of the present. Additionally, we have a transfer student from the Academy of Magicks, a highly prestigious school in Asia. And like all of you have witnessed, he has been placed into Ravenclaw of the wit! Let us welcome him!

A round of tentative applause begins. I nod to the witch and deftly found my client, perched in with her companion back at the train, Marietta Edgecombe. I sit in next to her and she greets me with a warm smile.

"We also have Alastor Moody, the previous Auror Captain, as our new Defense against the Art Professor." I note the scarred face, missing nose, and an eletric blue eye that was completely focused at me. I hear even more scattered clapping compared to me, since his entire figure was...horrifying, to say the least. "Additionally, this year there will be no Quidditch."

A chorus of gasps, shouts and protests immediately roared into existence, with Dumbledore merely smiling until the students calmed down.

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. In three days, on Sunday afternoon, delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will appear among us, and I urge all of you to make new foreign friends." Everyone was surmising the Triwizard Tournament. A tournament that has high death tolls, with the prize being a thousand galleons. Quite a high prize money, but I doubt it was worth risking your life for. I have after all, risked my life for much much more.

"Now, three words for all of you. Let us eat!"

At the Gryffindor table, I hear a faint sound of "Hurrah!" before numerous laughter and conversation erupted.

I dig in, idly noting that the food was simple, only consisting of chicken meat, vegetables, and pumpkin juice of all things. It is lucky that I have brought my flask, which refills with water. I rebuff others that inquire about the Academy of Magicks with vague answers that seem useful but prove utterly useless. A skill that proves extremely amusing as I see the darkened looks on their faces.

Soon, dinner is finished, and I am led to the Ravenclaw Common Room, my living quarters as they would say.

The client's companion, Marietta, turned her eyes to me and gestured to the eagle knocker "This is the Eagle Knocker. It'll ask a riddle, and you'll have to answer the riddle correctly to get into. If you don't get it right, you have to get it right or wait for someone who does. Don't worry, if its a hard one, Professor Flitwick's down the corridor and he always gets it right, here have a try!"

This girl, beneath that false cheerful dumb exterior is subconsciously testing me. A worthy adversary, if only she was conscious of that fact. Probably going to spread rumors, regardless if I do well so on this little test or not.

Rapping on the eagle, the eagle open its mouth _"What is reality?"_

I answer coolly, that question striking too near. "An illusion."

The eagle folded upon itself to reveal a large tunnel, large enough to walk through. Going through it, I see a spacious living room, one side filled with desks and chairs and the other with soft comfy armchairs. In the middle of the room, was a fireplace, and several sofas in front of it. All in all, it made for a very comfortable sight.

Marietta told me that the left were the boy dorms and the right were the girl dorms. Thanking her politely, I move up the staircase into the room, where I weave an illusion to pretend I was deep in sleep before exiting to the Headmaster's office under a Notice-Me-Not.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore recalled the newcomer in his office, pacing. He had immediately sensed a glamour charm, being so attuned to the sense of magic after being in Hogwarts for so many year that he had immediately spotted an anomaly. The disguise was good, but Dumbledore could not remove the glamour for reasons. One being that he sensed that the glamour was tied to an object, thus without removing the object it would be impossible to remove the glamour.

But for what reasons did he have to hide himself though? Xin Chao. Was he a possible danger to Hogwarts? Dumbledore knew of Ko Chang, and by relation Cho Chang had great magical ties with Magical Asia. Was Xin Chao sent here to protect her? Ko would not easily endanger his daughter's life after all. Perhaps the boy may tell him in tonight's meeting.

* * *

Knocking on the door after uttering the ridiculous password that was "Cockroach Cocktails", I sensed a detecting rune on the floor panel.

So that's how he appears all-knowing and majestic.

Hearing a jovial "Come In", I pushed open the door to see a rectangular table, filled with little trinkets, and behind him, portraits of I recognize as previous Headmasters of Hogwarts. Inclining my head to Dumbledore, he motioned for me to sit. I sat.

"Now then, Xin, if you don't mind me of course calling you that?" I nod to signal it was fine. "It is rather odd for Ko Chang to suddenly appear out of the blue with an offer - In exchange for a student to apply to Hogwarts, he will supply 50,000 galleons each year to my own vault."

 _What is the ploy here?_

"As headmaster, couldn't that be counted as a bribe? Additionally, I am here as his representative of sorts."

 _In exchange for Cho Chang to be safe, Magical Asia may offer support in the upcoming war._

"Ah, so I take it that you are his representative in every way?"

 _What help does Magical Asia offer?_

"Yes. In exchange for me to be allowed here."

 _Everything that is within his abilities, provided that the condition is met._

"Well then, I gladly welcome you to Hogwarts, Xin. But before that, may I ask for that glamour charm, to be off? It is unsettling to see a fake face every day."

 _I need your face, in case this turns out to be trickery._

Hesitating, I lift the pendant over my neck before allowing the glamour charms to dissipate.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked.

For in front of him, was the missing Potter scion, the grandson which he thought of every day, the surrograte grandson of which he owed a thousand apologies to.

Straight obsidian black hair, bangs parted down, with striking green eyes, an angular face with a narrow nose and thin lips. The face of Harry James Potter.

He rose and stretched out his arms.

I rose and took a step backwards.

I could feel his magic wallow in misery rush over me, and I ignore the wince. For this was my illiterate grandfather, the grandfather that had shown me, even as little as it what was love, what was kindness before I had decided to leave.

"It would be for the best, if you did not do that, Headmaster." I feed every emotion I felt into Talon, and my tone comes out cold and cynical.

"Harry...?" Albus weakly intoned out, mind still coping with the fact that Harry Potter was standing in front of him.

"I do not go by that name anymore, Headmaster. Right now, I am only Xin Chao." I said calmly.

Albus looked crushed. Defeated. He had thought that after the apparent change of Potters, that I would come back, still innocent, still carefree. How wrong.

"Do you feel nothing for them? Nothing anymore?" Albus's tone was defeated, just like his posture.

"I cannot feel anything. There is only one thing I can truly feel from the year of abuse. Emptiness."

"Those moments of love? Those moments where you experienced some kind of bliss? Are they all nothing but ashes to you now?" Albus's tone now had turned nearly desperate.

"They are nothing but empty memories, devoid of love, or devoid of hate. I feel nothing." I understand his desire to care for me. But I find it empty. I have taken good care of myself for all these years.

"Harry..." Albus tried to reach out to me once again. "Can you try to reciprocate their feelings? They have truly changed. If not for your sake then for their sake!"

The temperature in the room immediately turned cold. "For...their...sake..?" I could not keep the sardonic tone out of my voice, but I did not want to in the first place. Tell me, Headmaster, why would I do it for their sake?"

"And you truly feel nothing? Even for me? Where has the boy that I love gone?" Albus tried to make a final stand. Alas, he would be disappointed...again.

"He has been replaced with me. Is there anything more headmaster? Or can I go get my timetable from my Head of House?" At this point I had already put my pendant on, my visage already morphed back into those of Xin Chao.

Albus gazed at me intently. "Promise me, Harry, or what name you go by now. That if you have any trouble. Any trouble of sorts, which you will promise to consider finding me for help. I promise, that this secret will never be betrayed to James and Lily."

"Thank you." my voice had now become utterly devoid of emotion. "By your leave, Headmaster."

One final look, glowing green clashing against electric blue, and the boy was gone, whirling back down through the corridor of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world sighed, his power all for naught. "And may Lady Luck always smile upon you."

* * *

Alex Strike strolled into a room, around twenty people including him, all already lounged on comfy armchairs.

Lancer walked up to a burly looking German. "Heya Kaiser!"

"Lancer."

Lancer turned around to greet a Chinese man. "Yo, Scimitar!"

The Chinese wizard glared at Lancer. "Sit your tiny ass down before I make you."

"Alright, calm down Scimitar, I'm just joshing with you."

A trio apparated into the room, and evidently they were the ones to enlist the meeting. Lancer raised an eyebrow, they looked Chinese. Both him and Kaiser looked towards Scimitar, and Scimitar quickly whispered. "Chinese Federal Government."

The man in the middle, wearing a highly expensive robe cleared his throat before tapping his wand on a wall. An image of a hot Chinese babe was proudly displayed.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. I am Dong Zezhao, and I am from the Chinese Federal Government."

Kaiser merely inspected his nails before calling out clearly. "Get to the point. What about the girl?"

Dong Zezhao looked no less perturbed and even smiled, displaying two shining gold teeth. "She is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Taiwan, Ko Chang. Taiwan has been producing more and more powerful people, both muggle and magical, while China has not. To rectify this, we require her alive, gentlemen and ladies to use in our negotations against Taiwan."

Lancer narrowed his eyes. The man was presenting it too easily. He would've not called the A and B-ranked mercenaries here then. "What's the protection?"

Lancer was pleased to admit that Dong and his two lackeys had started to fidget. "A boy, but he should prove no-"

"Glowing green eyes that remind you of the Curse of the Absolute Death? Tattoo of a broadsword on his right shoulder? Maybe even some kind of purple aura?"

Dong Zezhao snorted. "An adequate description of him. Ko Chang must really be off his rocker if he hired a boy of all people to protect his wonderful daughter."

Lancer, Kaiser, Scimitar, and three other people in the room snorted out of the twenty. "You're the one off your rocker."

Dong frowned. "I do not see a problem. It is merely a boy."

Kaiser was the one to speak up. "He is no mere boy. He is something much more. Presumably, you know of our world, which is why you've contacted all the living A rank mercenaries and all B-ranks. That boy is an S-Rank."

Dong widened his eyes. "Impossible! There are only three left, the Spider and the Shark. Both we know of their real identity...so that boy is-"

"The Phantom." This time, it was a woman, one of those who had snorted alongside Lancer. She had brown hair tied up in a pony tail with emerald blue eyes, with a well-endowed bust and a faint scar running across her left eye.

"If you're skilled enough to be an A-Rank or above, you've probably got a call-name in recognition of your skills or because of a formidable achievement. You've got Lancer, Scimitar and Kaiser, the infamous deadly trio who have taken on a Giant Clan face-on and annihilated it. There's me, Seraphim, a girl who's tamed a Cerberus and a Nundu. You've got Zulu, destroying two legions of werewolves. And there's Hades, who's banished Dementors. The rest of us aren't here because they've already got jobs or not interested in your bullshit."

Dong still looked unperturbed. "So what? If all of you go, considering your formidable achievements, then-"

"An S-Rank is perhaps one of the most dangerous man or woman on the planet. There are four rules in the world of mercenaries. First, don't mouth off to anyone that's stronger than you. Two, to call yourself an A-Rank you need to be recognized by all the current A-Ranks. Third, to call yourself an S-Rank you need to have done something that can be recognized as 'legendary' or 'miracle'. Fourth, if you come across any S-Ranks, better hope they're on the same side as yours, because if you're on the opposite side, you're fucked." Scimitar explained.

"The fact that you've called upon B-ranks is that you probably thought in all your infinite stupidity that us A-Ranks would be stupid enough take the job. B-Ranks are just to be cannon fodder. But I'll have one advice for you, don't do it." Said Zulu, a large African who had a massive battleaxe beside him.

"An S-Rank probably can do everything that we all do. You've got the Trio, Zulu who are fighters. Seraphim and I are more mages in a sense, that we use arcane magic, magic of the old." Hades quietly said, his voice carrying over.

"An S-Rank would also be a specialist, but they can do everything that we can do. The Spider is speculated to be a succubi, having historical records over three hundred years old, known to have destroyed Lethifolds and her fortress being surrounded by legions of Inferi that somehow are impervious to fire and a pet dragon for herself, not to mention her _Web_. The Shark's vendetta are against Vampires, why do you think Vampires are now near extinct? And as for Phantom, he's brought down sixteen different worldwide terrorist organizations, magical and muggle single-handedly, and apparently has killed a Basilisk."

Dong laughed uneasily. "If he was that good then-"

"You would've heard about him? We like to keep our world secret, no need to let the public know that the most dangerous stuff aren't handled by Aurors but instead are handled by the trash. Now that Phantom now has accepted to protect the girl, there's no hope." Scimitar finished. "End of story. You go on this job; I'll just wish you a nice painless death."

"Phantom's got morals, more than half the pigs in this room at least." Seraphim mocked. "Doesn't kill children or women. Opposite job. Pay was good, fighting him wasn't. He's an absolute monster. I lasted about twenty seconds before he gave me this lil scar before healing me and dumped me in a hospital."

"You are all lying about this. Do not exaggerate." A Russian man, complete with unruly beard and a serrated blade by his side mocked loudly. "I will take the job, and see how good he is for himself."

Lancer smirked humorlessly. "Well I'd plan on writing that will if I were you then."


	4. Chapter 3: The Slaughter

Chapter Three: The Slaughter  


The Russian mercenary, known as Vladimir Tepes, was soaking his blade in blood of innocent animals. The Dong guy had offered an entire building for him and his gang, the Tepes faction to stay in. Vladimir snarled at the thought of Phantom. No known description, as every description of him was different, and everyone had concluded that he was under a different glamour charm each job. Skilled in the use of a broadsword and talented in the area of Duelling, likely know Dark Arts, extremely talented at using illusions. Several accounts says that he had a tangible spectre with him, but this is unconfirmed.

Vladimir gritted his teeth at the thought of him. There was just simply no way for a boy to get that skilled, not when he, at the age of 39, was still alive and kicking, after defeating a horde of vampires, assassinated a leader of Giants and was still standing strong.

Dong Zezhao had said that there was a window of opportunity in two days, when the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students would arrive at Hogwarts. It would be simple. Create chaos, get the girl, kill the boy if needed, and portkey to Beijing. His mouth curved upwards in a maniacal smile.

In two days, he would carve his legend as the man who defeated the S-Rank 'Phantom'.

In two days.

* * *

Cho and I were both sitting on the meadow, casually chatting about what Hogwarts offered. My aim was to make her change her focus to me. There were other, faster, easier ways, but I doubt Ko would be pleased if I brought his daughter completely changed.

I see my tertiary target, Draco Malfoy attempt to come over and talk to Cho. However, before Cho Chang spots him, I engage her in conversation, such as the numerous professors, their personalities and how strict they were on homework.

Not that I cared, but I had already done so on several occasions in regards to different topics. My current aim was to make Draco Malfoy jealous enough to confront me in a public setting. Which was soon. And judging by how Cho had displayed hostile from polite behaviour to him, it was working.

"Oi, newcomer. Mind if I talk to Cho for a minute?" Malfoy inquired, that arrogant look still on his face. Although he had phrased it as a question, his tone was of an order.

Not like I was going to listen to him.

"Later, Malfoy, after I finish talking to Xin about Professor McGonagall." Cho's entire demeanour had changed from friendly to hostile. "Now you see, Professor McGonagall..."

Malfoy furrowed his brows in frustration, seeing that his romantic target was ignoring him once again in favour of the new student, had glanced at me to see me paying attention towards Cho. He tried to interject himself every so slightly, but he found nothing on common ground.

Time for the finishing blow. I glance up after making sure Cho was not paying attention, and quirked up my eyebrow in a sarcastic matter at him.

As I expected, he blew up. His wand was out in an instant, and I blink quickly to control my reflexes.

"Leave Cho alone, you mongrel!" He was now shouting at me, his pale face flushed with colour. Nearby students gasped at him, for he only displayed such behaviour when he was clashing with Christopher Potter.

"Malfoy! Leave us alone, you can surely tell when you're not welcome!" Cho interjected on my behalf, and judging by how she was now defending me, Part 2 should be completed soon.

"Cho, you are heiress to a pureblood family, with great power. I, on the other hand, am scion to the House of Malfoy, who holds great influence in Britain. A marriage between us..." I did not hear the rest, for now his eyes were focused on Cho's body, and judging by how Cho had tightened her eyes, that could not do.

I would have to act the dashing knight now.

"Please, leave us be, Malfoy." My own wand was now pointing at him. "I would not like to put you in a coma. I am one of the strongest wizards in my generation."

What an understatement. I probably was the strongest, but I did not wish to be arrogant in front of her. That would only prove a fallback in terms of my plan.

" _Entomor-_ " was the only thing I heard before my silently casted _Impedimenta_ had smashed into his chest, hurling him into the soft grass as he screamed out in pain. The jinx itself was extremely weak, but my potent magical power had overpowered the curse even with me actively controlling my magic.

He did not even attempt to block the weak spell? Weakling.

The venom in my heart shift into words as they come out of my mouth, while my mouth twists into the familiar cruel smirk, which Talon and I are most familiar with.

"Is. That. It?"

* * *

Cho knew that the newcomer was not as kind as he looked.

For her father to contract a boy out of all things, and to use his vast influence to persuade Headmaster Dumbledore, she knew that the boy was special. At first, she was wary, but soon he had charmed her, and she had already forgotten that he was her bodyguard.

The events right now in front of her seemed to mock her innocent and naive nature.

Silent Casting. A skill that was taught to six years and above in Hogwarts. It required high mental discipline, and extreme hours of training. Such a skill was reserved for high ranking Aurors, Hit Wizards, and of course, legendary wizards. Even then, constant silent casting was extremely tiring, and although she was sure that Xin Chao or whatever his name was had only casted one spell, to do it spoke of enormous magical potential. She gulped.

In her own innocent nature, she had been completely charmed by him to forget his own nature.

A mercenary.

She swore to herself, that no one was ever going to charm her that easily again.

But she could not stop the tiny seed that had started blossoming in her heart.

Malfoy had lifted himself up, terror in his eyes. Nearby students were gasping or in awe, or in fear of the newcomers skill. Everyone was silent at this powerful display of magic, Malfoy included.

With a gesture of his hand, Xin motioned for Malfoy to leave, which he did so right away.

As though Xin could read his thoughts, he looked straight into Cho's eyes, piercing green against coal black, and he conveyed a silent message.

 _Are you alright?_

* * *

I thank Malfoy mentally. He had provided me with an excellent opportunity. Glancing at her eyes, I am amused to see that faint blush. So a tiny crush has already formed. Easy.

I spot Cedric Diggory and Marietta Edgecombe hurrying back here. One's face is awestruck while the others is twisted in an ugly grimace. Still, both clear up their faces when I greet them with a smile.

Cedric had immediately tried to engage Cho in small talk, but she ignored it in favour of talking with Marietta of how I absolutely stomped Malfoy.

I sit down, noting that the few nearby students had already dissipated and went back into the school, probably to tell of the story. Good. It means that I have more opportunities to present myself as the superior male in front of Cedric Diggory, which means making the attraction go away faster is better, transferring it to me. After the end of these three years, when I break Cho's heart at the end, she will be heartbroken, and Ko can introduce her to any suitable male that he finds to his liking.

Simple and fast. Kindly smiling to the trio, I smirk at the success.

* * *

The Golden Trio could not believe what they were hearing in their common room.

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, their yearmates had charged in and announced that Malfoy had stupidly tried to court Cho Chang, the local bombshell and mock the new transfer student, only to whip out his wand to curse the newcomer, but instead had gotten his ass handed back to him.

Ron had immediately turned and started talking at rapid fire pace. "Isn't that great? The poncehead had actually failed for once!"

Hermione turned to glare at Ron. "Ron! This is big news! Malfoy won't just let this go! This could become horrible!"

Christopher interjected. "Its fine, Hermione. The newbie has already proven himself anyway. Besides, we've always wanted to see Malfoy finally shutting up. I think we should go talk to him, get a feel for him. Maybe he might teach us a few spells against Malfoy to use, heh."

Hermione admonished him. "Chris, we're not supposed to get in fights! But I wonder what does the Academy of Magicks teach indeed, we might learn some interesting magic from him."

It seemed that the news of Xin Chao versus Draco Malfoy had soared like wildfire, although no teachers knew. In the back of everyone's minds, everyone knew this would be the start to a massive change.

* * *

I had spent the entire day, conversing with Cho Chang, and I am pleased to see that she is subconsciously attracted to me now. This was far easier than expected.

The Triwizard Tournament...I just had a nagging feeling for it. Delegates from foreign countries, huh...I would need to be careful. There could be hidden assassins, either for me or for her.

I turn the corridor that would lead to the Great Hall, and I bump into a trio.

The 'Golden Trio'.

The one on the right to me, a tall lanky red headed boy widens his mouth in surprise, before taking long strides to me, a confident smile on his face.

He outstretches his hand, and I politely shake it. I smell bits of food from him, but I do not comment, since I had the smell of death emanating from me myself.

"You're the newcomer right? Its nice to see the guy that knocked Malfoy down a few notches!" He exclaimed.

A kind smile forms on my face, and I reply politely. "I did kindly tell him to back off, but he did not take the hint. I guess some people are just too thick to understand what kind of situation they are in." A sarcastic jab, but it goes unnoticed as I expected.

The girl on the left steps forward, and eagerly shakes my hand. "You come from the Academy of Magicks, right? How is it like over there?"

"The academy over there does not compare with Hogwarts, but nonetheless, it is a beautiful sight." This, I do not lie. The Academy of Magicks was pure white, to represent the purity of students, and it was grand and majestic. A shame I had to leave its walls painting red with the blood of a teacher. "There are also interesting magics of the old, but I'm sure it does not compare with Hogwarts."

"Oh no, Hogwarts doesn't really dare teach anything out of the ordinary. The curriculum over here is to let you expand your potential on your own." The girl giggles.

"Oh, how rude for us to not introduce ourselves." The boy on the middle finally interrupts. I recognize his face. Years ago, I would've torn at him, but now the smile is plastered on my face, and I greet him like a friend. "I'm Christopher Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived'. Hes Ron Weasley and the lady here is Hermione Granger."

Ron cut in, grinning madly. "Anyway, it was glad to see you knock that pureblood arse off his pedestal. That makes you and me friends already."

I shrug, the epitome of carelessness. "So this Malfoy person is a pureblood elitist? The kind that boasts of a pureblood line?" I hold nothing against purebloods, for they are weak and generally impudent. This makes it much more easier to swindle gold out of them.

All three nodded at my words, before the girl, Hermione commented. "I'm sure Asia doesn't have much of those."

"There are purebloods, but many marry through love, not of status, and they do not boast wildly of their line." I give her an answer that was vague. Ko had not instructed me on forming connections, and I had no wish to do so anyway.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah. Malfoy only gets away with it because his father's the Minister's Advisor and a Wizengamot Politician."

Christopher smiled widely. "Dad and Sirius won't have it though. Anyone who tries to introduce pureblood customs, they get beaten back."

Sirius Black. A name that brings back many memories.

I have no wish to confer with them further, and I motion for us to enter the Great Hall and eat. Meanwhile, my mind races.

If Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are to arrive tomorrow, it would prove an excellent opportunity for someone to get the girl, and escape amidst the chaos. That cannot be allowed. Idly fingering the fang pendant, I sit next to Cho and lightly converse with her, my mind settled on over two hundred possible scenarios.

* * *

Vladimir Tepes was ready.

His following had already arrived at Hogwarts through the Forbidden Forest. A small herd of Acromantula had been actively prowling for food, and twelve members of his faction had fallen, leaving only nine, not including himself. Battling through their way, they set up camp in tents of three, while he smiled manically at the grand castle.

Nineteen hours later, he would return to that meeting room for five hundred thousand galleons. Enough to be comfortably settled for the rest of his life. Additionally, killing the boy would bring him great fame and more followers. He shuddered in pleasure at the thought of it.

Soon.

* * *

It was our four hundreth bout of the night.

"Phantom."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the Triwizard Tournament?"

I furrow my brows. I had studied the subject in the library, as many students before me had done, but it only spoke of three tasks, that aimed to test your bravery, wit, and skill.

"The only thing that would be hampering the contract would be if either me or the girl would be chosen." I was deep in thought as I thought how to answer his question. "There has been little talk of how a champion is chosen, but naturally assuming, the contract would be backed by our magic. There has been cases of participants losing their magic if they refused to back out. Therefore, if I truly am chosen for a reason, I would be forced to expose myself. But that is impossible. No one knows of my real identity, and I have magically changed my name. It is impossible to bind me to a contract if I am not willing."

"But the girl." Talon's tone is now stern and admonishing. "The girl right now is a liability. She may be stupid enough to enter herself into that contract."

"I have already prepared for that possibility." I smile dangerously. "I do not know how participants are chosen, but I do not need to. All I need is my mind and mouth to convince her."

"Not with your illusions?" His tone, was now completely sardonic.

"I doubt our contractor would be pleased if I returned his daughter broken." I dryly reply. I hear a mocking snort, but I continue on regardless. "Do you sense any abnormalities, Talon?"

His voice becomes sharp and calculating once again. "I sense strange magic from the Forbidden Forest. It is different from the magic that Hogwarts exudes off. It reeks of bloodlust and death" I brush him off. It was called Forbidden for a reason.

"Leave it be. At most, it would be some strange magical creature. There is no need for us to endanger ourselves."

"As you wish, Phantom." I note the faint dissatisfaction in his tone, but I leave it be.

"Perhaps in our last year, we can slay ourselves the creature. But for now, the girl is our main concern."

"Understood."

* * *

I squint at the Great Lake, ignoring the flying speck that I already know is the Beauxbaton faction.

Cho had been actively seeking me out now. It would seem that I would have to cut my spar time shorter in order to go back to the common room in time with her - She had asked me to accompany her to the Great Hall for mealtimes now. I had accepted readily, and Cedric Diggory had looked livid as I entered the Hall with Cho. Cho had only smiled and nodded to him, where previously she had immediately ran over to him.

My mouth curves up in a smirk. Was manipulating children this easy? Perhaps I should take on more jobs like this in the future instead of my previous assassinations. It certainly would be a nice change of pace.

After breakfast, I had went to the library to read up more on household charms. Although I was skilled in Transfiguration, Duelling, Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, I was not that good with charms, healing magic and defensive magic, with the exception of my own variant of _Protego_. I preferred movement over defence after all - Time wasted defending was time lost in attacking.

Durmstrang had already arrived, and I had made sure Cho was in front of me. Other than the fact that many of them had the taint of Dark Magic reeking from them, nothing was wrong. The rest of the school gushes over one particular student, a Viktor Krum who was a renowned Quidditch Seeker. I had heard of his father, Alexander Krum, who was a renowned duelist. This one would need to be watched over.

Meanwhile I was musing, the speck in the sky became noticeably larger, and it had landed. The headmistress of Beauxbatons, a Madame Olympe, most likely half giant due to her stature, led a group of ten girls out. I narrow my eyes at one.

She was extremely beautiful, and I noticed signs of the Veela Allure, but it was diluted in a sense. Not a full Veela then? Her magic felt extremely warm and bright, brimming with emotions. She could be a possible assassin, using the Veela Allure to throw off the girl's protector.

But unfortunately for her, Occlumency helped block the Allure. It also helped that I, unlike many of the male fools blustering around was not attracted to her in the slightest. I could see tell-tale signs of many Hogwarts males drooling over her, Cedric Diggory included.

I snort and when Cho looked at me, I motion to Cedric. Judging by the darkening look on her face, she was not pleased.

The Veela girl crosses us, and she looks at me. Not at the girl. An assassin for me then? I finger my wand, but it is unneeded. She looks astounded at me lifting my eyebrows up at her instead of drooling. She visibly swallows and quickly hurries away. I narrow my eyes. Something was off about this girl. Out of the corner of my eye, Cho visibly glares at me and I act questioning.

I see. She is jealous.

Good.

Smirking to myself, I sense the presence that had been hiding underneath the Great Lake come out. Ten figures dashed out of the Lake, and I see Dumbledore momentarily surprised before whipping out his wand. He was too late though. The main leader, I surmised from his grin had already gone for my client.

* * *

Vladimir Tepes had gone straight after the girl to use as a hostage. No doubt, the boy could not harm her, and he motioned for his nine remaining followers to grab the girl. Two of them point their wands at her, while the rest and he himself point their wands at the crowd.

"I see a wand out, the girl dies." He rasps out. He noted that Albus Dumbledore had lowered his wand, the half-giant harlot still surprised. He also notices a Veela wench, but it would cause chaos if they abducted a foreign emissary apart from the girl. There was no need to start a war, of course.

"Now, who here is-"

"I am." A brown haired green eyed boy stepped forward, smiling serenely.

Vladimir sneered and pointed the wand at him. "So you are who they call-"

"Indeed." The boy was still looking calm, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Not very good, are you?" Vladimir jeered and motioned for his gang to leave through the Portkey that the Dong person had set up for them. He himself had another, a medallion hanging on his neck. "When this is over, I will be the one to be known for besting-"

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have blinked. The girl, previously in his arms, was now back in the crowd.

What?

* * *

I, in the depths of my mind, question these would-be assassins. Have they truly not heard of my skill with illusions? Did they really think I had not sensed them? Regardless, I allow them to take the girl. I need to know more about the enemy, and bait is required.

The Russian man in front of me grins manically. "Who here is-"

I step out, smiling warmly. "I am."

"So you are who they call-"

"Indeed." I look into his eyes, and it has already been planted.

He goes on. I do not care. His goons have left with the girl, and all that is left is the leader. Dumbledore has palmed his wand, but does not deign to take any further action. He is worried about the students, and with no known information on what is happening, he does not dare.

His eyes widen, as he spots the girl right beside me, as if he cannot believe that the girl, previously taken by his goons, was now safe and sound in the crowd.

I step forward and grab his medallion alongside him.

All this happens across the span of ten seconds.

* * *

Cho gasped, as she was brought to somewhere she did not know. She could still see the faint outline of Hogwarts, but she was surrounded by thick trees. She tried to frustrate, but she gasped out in pain as one of her kidnappers grabbed her breast roughly.

"Yer wild, aren't you? When Vladimir gets here, we'll have our fun with you first before delivering you. That fatass only said you needed to be alive, and I can see why with a body like that." The man had all the grace of a wild elephant and let loose several dark chuckles.

Around her, the rest had also begun defiling her with their hands, and she furiously tries to stop the opaque tears that roll down, hoping with all her might that someone would be able to save her.

"Please. Refrain from doing that." A thick, harsh grating sound interjects, and everybody in the clearing stopped their actions and look towards the direction of the voice before simultaneously gasping.

For there was a figure. Two metres tall. A black helmet with two side horns and a frontal horn jutting to the sky. Clad in midnight armour, with two gigantic tips on either side of his neck and shoulder, and smaller tips on his wrists, kneecaps and on the lower calf. A massive zweihander was grasped in his right hand, which resembled more of a claw, and two orbs of emerald fire could be seen from the helmet. A tattered cape fluttered, even when there was no wind.

Cho audibly gulped at the sight of it.

"Look at your surroundings. For I assure you, they will be your last sights." The harsh sound continues, this time laced with sarcasm and poison. Three men simultaneously act, snarling out _Reducto, Confringo_ and _Diffindo_ , but all passed through the figure.

While hidden behind the helm, Cho sensed a malicious sneer forming.

Everyone turned at at another flash of blue light - the light of a portkey. Vladimir Tepes arrived, visage still in the form of a sneer. Cho's fear multiplies tenfold and she let out a soundless scream.

"Vladimir! What is the meaning of this!" Cho hears a sound, laced with both fear and anger.

"So Vladimir is his name? Unfortunately..." This voice, she could remember quite well. Xin Chao. Hope wells up in her heart instead of her fear and disgust The body of Vladimir suddenly falls to the ground, like how a puppet falls when its strings are cut. Behind the body is Xin Chao, wand in hand and a massive broadsword. "He is dead."

Cho's horror is visible on her face, and a crimson bolt of light was the last sight she saw before she fainted.

* * *

I send a _Stupefy_ at Cho. It would not do her any good to see this manslaughter.

The nine remaining goons were still gaping.

The words that form in my mind are sickeningly polite, with a friendly smile its intent all but friendly, but the tone which is used are undeniably poisonous. "The Forbidden Forest. Laced with wards that allow two specific portkeys to go through. Untraceable, Unbreakable, and Unpertuable? One would be in awe at this display of magic...if only you hadn't done something so vile. Tell me, what was the purpose?"

Talon rasps out hatefully. "They intended to rape her. They had already begun."

"Oh?" My friendly smile falters for a second before returning in full force. "Well, I intended to only kill you before, but now..."

I see a goon stutter out in half terror and hope. "You're not going to kill us now?"

I scoff at his stupidity, before my mouth formed into that cruel, venomous smirk. "No. I'm just going to have to kill you much more painfully. _Tantibus._ "

I motion to Talon, and he nods. Both of us whirl into action. Out of the nine, only three successfully break out of Nightmare, and in the time it took them, Talon had already cleaved two man in two pieces, split one straight in the middle, and left the remainder three that slumber in my curse to me.

I dodge six curses that the remaining three throw at me, and I throw _Confringo_ , _Bombarda Maxima_ and successfully reduce two to nothing. Talon throws his zweihander, successfully impaling the last one standing right into a tree. For only three men to break out of Nightmare? Disappointing. I had hoped for more of a challenge.

Talon wrenches his sword out. "Fast and disappointing."

Although I could not see past the helm, I sense his displeasure. As do I.

I merely nod, and turn to bind the three that are still alive, and I break their illusion. They widen their eyes at the carnage, and struggle, before they are rendered immobile with a silent _Petrificus Totalus_. I utter _Legillmens_ at each one of them to extract information.

After three minutes, Talon moves at my nod, and the three are beheaded, like how Chinese Prisoners of the old were decapitated.

Dong Zezhao. High-Ranking Official of the Chinese Federal Government. Two associates, Liang Wei and Jiang Gan. Unknown if acting on his own or instructed by a superior. Has put out a contract of 500,000 galleons for the girl. A-ranked Mercs initially arrived, but soon left after knowing that "Phantom" was protecting her. Arrived through the Forbidden Forest. Had more men, but lost them due to the Acromantula herd. A shame. I would've welcomed more worms to sent to Hades.

I motion to Talon, and he, understanding my silent order, nods to me before entering the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

Waving my wand, I gather up the bodies before casting _Incendio_. Another _Scourgify_ clears the area of residual evidence before I carry the girl back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **No, I'm not dead.**

 **University has been really troublesome and annoying, thus I haven't been able to continue writing.**

 **No, this time it really wasn't because I was lazy...**

 **And this story is handed back over to me because we split up, yeah...**

 **Working on refining my chapters, thus I've only been able to do this much since September.**

 **Working on Chapter 4: Aftermath, hopefully out by the weekend.**

 **Will be working on publishing chapters hopefully twice a week, a month at the maximum.**

 **Yes, I know my author notes are abrupt now.**

 **Sorry, trying to drown my sorrows.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
